Enjoying the silence
by yayayahk
Summary: During the last high school exam, a few dozens of minutes before they part ways, X Drake starts to think about the girl that is next to him and that he once saved, Nico Robin. Will these really be the last minutes they spend together in silence? AU, One shot, X Drake & Robin.


**Disclaimer : **I do not own One Piece

How much time was left?

Thirty five minutes…

For him, this final exam wasn't that hard, he was almost done. Yet, he wanted those thirty five minutes to last forever so he could keep on looking at her and enjoy being at her side.

His three years at the Grand Line High School were memorable. He got his loads of remarkable memories and trustful friends to hang out with. He was about to graduate - hopefully with honors - and he made his name known throughout the high school as the top scorer and the leader of the volleyball team.

X Drake was both excited and melancholic about leaving this now familiar place so soon. And he was regretful about leaving her too.

She was sitting two meters away from him. Her long and wavy raven hair were down to her waist now. He remembered how it only had reached her shoulders two years ago and how it had been stained with dirt on that first sorrowful encounter. Her azure eyes were glowing with vivacity as she progressively ticked the boxes on her exam sheets. Back then, they had been desperately calling for help and a protective shoulder to cry on. Her feet were tapping to what seemed to be a happy rhythm. He wore a slight smile out of relief, noticing that the scars on her slim legs had finally faded away.

X Drake met Nico Robin on an autumn evening after a training session. Amid the heavy rain, he had managed to hear her deadened cries coming from behind the she was, being violently beaten up by a bunch of rowdy girls led by Boa Hancock, for the sole sake of having dropped her book in Hancock's way. He had interposed himself and told them off. No one would have ever dared disrespecting him at school; X Drake was like a hero to many after all.

He had found himself shocked and pitiful at the sight of her fragile body curling up. She firstly had tried to violently shake him off when he had wanted to help her up. Eventually, Robin had fallen into his arms and sobbed for an hour. Afterwards, X Drake had carried her to the sick bay where the student Chopper would have to stay on duty for after school activities. And he had waited for Robin to wake up so he could safely accompany her to her place.

Although he had saved her instinctively, X Drake felt the necessity to become her guardian. He felt obliged to protect Robin to prevent her from being ever bullied again.

This incident marked the beginning of a silent pact between the two. X Drake would walk her home every other day. Robin would attend every volleyball match and leave thoughtful sticky notes in his locker. Although they never really conversed and never got to know each other as friends, the time they spent together felt like pure moments of serenity, at least to X Drake.

There were more "eventful" times too. Like that one time when X Drake decided to give Robin a piggyback ride after she sprained her ankle during a ballet lesson. Or that other time when, ahead of the regional championships last year, one training session went after midnight and Robin stayed, remaining alert and holding close the lunch boxes she had prepared for him.

As time went by, X Drake started to notice how mesmerizing her beauty was, how the cool look in her eyes would appease his sometimes distressed mind, how her post-it notes became a prominent source of support. Thinking about the feelings he had for her made his heart flutters and stings at the same time. He really regretted how reserved and distant - if not cold - she was around him.

Little did he know that Robin would walk slightly behind but still next to him to admire his composed yet fierce appearance, that she would always silently thank him before passing the door of her place, that she would feel satisfied to see him cheery.

While all these memories were flashing in his mind, X Drake didn't realize she was now looking back at him. Robin stared at him during a few seconds before giving him a faint smile. She then got up, handed her paper back and left the classroom. X Drake had no idea of the place where she'd spend her holidays or the university she'd go to next year. Did he even have her phone number to begin with? How come his heart ached the very moment she closed the door?

He sighed then glanced one last time at the clock.

There were two minutes left… He realized he still had one last chance to see her.

After the bell rang for the last time, X Drake dashed out of the classroom to check if Robin was waiting for him. He finally found her at the entrance of the building staring blankly at the main pathway. Robin's eyes surprisingly lit up when they met his. The pair proceeded to make their usual silent walk together. In the middle of the way, Robin suddenly spoke.

"If you don't mind, can we stroll around the park for a little while?"

It startled him. The very few times he heard her deep soothing voice speak to him were either when she was greeting him or when she was sorry for bumping into him. Nonetheless, the idea of enjoying their silence a little longer delighted him.

"Oh, yeah, let's go."

The two remained silent as ever before Robin finally stopped.

"I am really thankful for the hand you lent me two years ago. Thank you for walking me home whenever you could as well. I..."

She then got a pouch made in tulle out of her messenger bag. It contained chocolate cookies and a little paper folded in four. She bowed to show her gratitude, offering him the pouch along the way. X Drake gladly took the small bag from her hands but before he could say a word Robin said:

"Unfortunately, I have to head off to the airport now. This was a pleasure really."

She then bowed again silently before X Drake saw her running to a man dressed in a black suit who seemed to have waited for her.

Appalled at what just happened before his eyes, X Drake took a glance at the pouch whose end he held tightly in his hand. What did he do? Or instead, why didn't he do anything? He cursed at himself. His blood was starting to boil as he recalled the several minutes they had just spent in silence, the very minutes during which he could have told her about meeting again in the future, the very minutes during which he could have shared his feelings. After giving a grumpy kick to a rock, he headed home.

Later that night, lying on his bed, a grinning X Drake finally opened the pouch. The displeasure had been replaced by some kind of excitement. Robin did give him a present and finally talked to him after all. Things could only get better from that point. As he munched a cookie, he unfolded the paper. To his surprise, he was faced with a pretty short letter written in a round cursive writing. As he carefully read its content, his frown gradually became more pronounced. Putting the paper aside, he stared at the ceiling blankly.

Two hours later, Robin's phone buzzed. As she didn't recognize the phone number, she hurriedly opened the text message. A slight blush and an innocent smile graced her face. She repeatedly read her reply before hitting the 'send' button:

"Of course, you can visit me at the Torino Hospital!

I'm nervous about my operation tomorrow but now that you're by my side, I'll cheer up.

Don't worry much! Have a good night! xx"

Relieved and content, Robin went to bed with sparkling eyes. She whipped out her phone one last time to send him another text message.

"Also, I'm really glad we got admitted in the same university :)

We shall have coffee there someday"

**A/N : My first fic. I tried.**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
